


|The Fool, The World and Justice|

by TovWolf123



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Original Work, Persona 5
Genre: M/M, This is my comeback to writing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TovWolf123/pseuds/TovWolf123
Summary: It has been eight years since I ever made a public story that I feel confident in. I hope at least some people enjoy it. :)
Relationships: Akira Kurusu/Oc, Goro Akechi/OC, OC/Canon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	|The Fool, The World and Justice|

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf is 100% my creation, and this idea comes from the many roleplays I've done while trying to gain inspiration and to also extinguish my burnout. This is a one-shot story to finally break that cycle and get myself out there again. I hope you like it!

_**I am thou, thou art I...** _

I squeezed my eyes tighter as I heard the _oh so familiar_ voice that once reached out to me in a time that wasn't too far away. Six months to be exact, though it was still not a voice I wanted to be woken up to. Curling up more onto the bench that was my temporary bedding, my arms wrapped around myself to bring more warmth to my already chilled body. The cold, morning air was flooding the room, despite the window being closed. I supposed Japan was known for its' rather cold winters... I then let out a weak grunt as I felt a light weight fall onto my side and hip, the pressure rousing me to lift my head and look narrowed-eyed in the direction.

"What is it, cat?" I growled out, my voice hinting that I wanted to go back to sleep. As my eyesight became clearer, I could see the black and white cat in the darkness, his blue eyes peering over to me. Though I noticed his fur bristling upon calling him a 'cat'.

"I told you before! I'm **not** a cat!" He hissed, jumping off my side to sit down in the small space beside my legs, his whiskers twitching lightly as he looked at me directly. "You've been tossing and turning for quite a while now, are you alright?"

"Just another rough dream. Don't worry about it." 

"... I see." He mewed calmly, before turning his head away in another direction, though I didn't bother to see where he was looking. Instead, I looked at the wall in front of myself.

"He's been worried, you know," The cat started, hopping over me to land on the floor on the other side. "and so are the others."

I breathed out a sigh and turned myself over to watch the feline stride over to _him_ , my head resting against the pillow _he_ had gotten for me when everyone decided that it would be for the best that I stayed in this cramped attic.

"There's nothing to worry about, Morgana. I already talk to him about it, and we'll probably have it solved after Sae is dealt with." I remarked in a blatant tone, though I could see the doubt in his face when he looked back at me in the darkness of the room.

"Whatever you say, Wolf." He meowed, curling up beside _him._ I glanced in the direction of the black haired male, blinking slowly before I turned back over, curling up tighter on my side. Luckily, sleep took over within minutes, and I didn't shift around again that night.

~

"Wolf, it's time to wake up." My ears caught a semi-deep voice which made me open my eyes and look in the direction, confused for a moment until I recognized where the voice came from. I quickly look away, seeing as he was getting ready for his classes. It was Saturday, after all. Such an odd system of schedules that varied upon country. I breathed out a sigh and sat myself up, stretching my arms over my head while the beige, baggy 'I <3 Tokyo' sweatshirt I was wearing shifted over my small but toned frame.

"Hmph, it's not like I'm going to the same classes as you, Akira. Mine are a bit later." I grumbled aloud, though as I stand up to go grab my own school clothes and change into them, I accidentally step on what many would call 'freakish', 'horrifying', and an 'oddity'. My tail. It was a long, slightly-thick tail that was reminiscent of a lion's though it was a bit longer. Three feet, while I was five foot three inches tall. Even the color was different with it being pitch black fur instead of golden.

I wasn't human, at least, not anymore. Though that was a long story, and one to tell another day. I was a hybrid. A demon. A creature of the night. I was fortunate enough to have gotten out of that place... Mementos, was it? If I wasn't on the verge of death, I probably would've never gotten out. Why would I trust a group of humans, the exact creatures that tortured me for years on end. They hated me, and I hated them. It was no wonder on why God gave up on these creatures.

And yet... There was some hope I was clinging onto, a hope that I felt emanating from this group.

I bit down on my tongue, my aching tail quickly wrapping around my waist as soon as I stepped off of it. Akira, noticing this, breathed out a sigh.

"Haven't you been alive long enough to know that stepping on your tail would hurt?" He asked in his smartass tone while a slight smirk, making me look over annoyed.

"Shut up! I just woke up!" I snapped, heading over to my clothes that were nicely folded by Kawakami, his homeroom teacher. He knew some interesting people, that was for sure...

I could hear Akira chuckle from getting me irritated, but I ignored him as I picked up the clothes. I could feel his eyes boring into my back however, so I turned my head and scowled.

"Well? Don't you have class that you need to get to?"

With my question, and obvious want for him to leave so I can change, he seemed a little hesitant but gave a nod. Grabbing his school bag and putting Morgana inside, he headed down the stairs, having breakfast while waiting for me. I breathed out a light scoff and pull my sweatshirt off, my sweatpants going next as I replaced my night clothes with my own school clothes. My tail was hidden under my dress shirt, the Shujin Academy uniform jacket helping as well. Unfortunately, hats weren't allowed in classrooms, which I learned the hard way, so instead, I pulled my fiery orange hair back on the sides and pinned it to hide my wolf-like ears, another freakish thing about my appearance. Of course, I also made sure they laid down, pinning my hair to the sides of the ears with hair clips. Apparently, it made me more attractive than I wanted...

After finishing up with my outfit, I headed downstairs as well, carrying my own school bag to stay diligent. As I walked over to the stools, I nodded politely to Mr. Sakura, the owner of this cafe. He was kind enough to allow me a place to stay, though Akira and the others made sure to keep my true self hidden. Luckily, wearing a beanie in the place wasn't much of an issue, though the old man did complain about it being rude.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." I said kindly while Akira calmly ate his curry breakfast.

Sojiro, with another plate of curry in his hands and a cup of coffee, sat them in front of me and gave me a kind nod back.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well? I know it was probably cold as hell in here." He asked, his arms crossing as he looked me over for a moment, a hint of surprise coming across his face. It seemed he realized that I finally wasn't wearing a beanie around him. "Oh, you don't have that hat on. You look better like this." He complimented, though I could tell that it was only because of the excuse Akira came up with the day I came in... 'Self-conscious of himself', my ass.

"Thanks, Akira-kun helped me choose the style." I replied cheerily, side-eyeing the teen, who was looking down at his phone while eating. Probably responding to the group.

Sojiro glanced at Akira as well, a soft sigh sounding from him as he gentle scolded the other, Morgana telling him it'd be best for him to put his phone down for the time being. I smirked while I was eating, Sojiro not noticing as he turned on the T.V with the remove he had on the countertop. They were talking about the mental shutdown cases, so I finish up my food as I listen, Akira doing the same.

"Let's get going." I said quietly to him, turning my attention to Sojiro as I give a small wave.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Sakura-san."

The old man huffed and looked to me with a hint of a smile.

"Please, just call me Sojiro."

~

I breathed out a sigh, rubbing the back of my neck as I strolled through the third year hallway, feeling exhausted from listening to the boring lectures pretty much all day. As I pass by some of the other students, I notice quite a few watching me and whispering to themselves. Furrowing my brows with an uneasy feeling creeping into my stomach, I head straight to the stairs, beginning to head down only to stop in front of Akira. Of all the people...

"What is it?" I asked out of curiosity, raising an eyebrow as I watched him reach out, only to grab my wrist. Quiet as usual, he pulled me with him down the flight of stairs with him, all while ignoring my protests and questioning until we made our way outside of the building. He glanced around, seeing that the few students who were outside weren't paying attention to the two. _Perfect._

"Akira, what the hell? Are you _trying_ to get everyone's attention?" I questioned him after he let go of my wrist. He gestured with a nod in the direction of the alley, heading in there himself before I could say anything more. Rolling my eyes, I decided that it would be for the best to just follow him behind quietly, glancing back to make sure no one was watching us, then easing up my tensed muscles when I felt it was safe.

"Mementos. Just the two of us." The black-haired teen suggested all too casually, in which all I could to was stare with a dumbfounded expression.

"Just the two of us..? Why?"

He was silent, only reaching up to rub the back of his neck, his eyes averting mine. He was acting rather suspicious... It was quite off putting, and made me wonder what he was truly planning. I also noticed that there was no words of concern that Morgana would usually spout out. I assumed Akira dismissed his companion in order to talk to me. I crossed my arms over my chest as I felt my patience wearing thin. I just wanted him to spit it out already, but...

"Perhaps you'll allow a third to accompany you?" 

A new voice spoke up from behind Akira that immediately gained my attention, my eyes narrowing when I saw who it was. I let out a light scoff, my left hand gripping my arm out of frustration.

"And _why_ exactly are you here, Akechi?" I asked, putting emphasis on the 'why' to show that he wasn't wanted. Though the detective simply smiled as he looked past Akira to me, said roommate staring at Akechi with surprise. The detective approached closer, standing in front of the both of us with his back to the opposite alley wall.

"I happened to be taking this route so I could get to Shujin faster, as I was looking for the both of you so we may enter Mementos together." He explained in a relaxed tone, though he looked to Akira and his expression seemed to... Darken a bit. The two stared at each other, sharing silent words before they both looked directly at me.

"Well? Shall we be going?" Akechi urged, though something told me that this was going to be a very bad idea... Why did either of them want to go into Mementos after the last time..?

_**I am thou, thou art I... Awaken your spirit of rebellion, demon.** _

I winced quietly as I hear their voice again while following Akira behind to Shibuya, Akechi following after myself. Leaving the train behind us, we headed outside to the central area of Shibuya's station to where we usually head into Mementos from. I stayed silent the whole way, though I noticed Akechi watching me, turning away when I'd give him a full glance. I felt truly unsettled by the fact that neither of them would answer why they were so insistent on coming to Mementos when there was a few days left to send out the calling card for Sae's treasure to appear. Then again, I supposed training was an option, even though that's what caused the distancing from Mementos for the past week...

As the scenery around us began to morph, a light red fog flooding in around our feet, the dozens of people vanishing from sight. I took a breath in, looking down at my gloves. They were a pure white in color, and the style is used when Masquerading or seen at a party for the wealthy. On the tips of my fingers were blade-sharp metallic claws that were sewn in for my attacks. The rest of my outfit consisted of a black suit that had blue markings trailing down my right side, the collar of my suit that was on the same side being the same color. My pants were black as well, while the boots that I wore were for combat, black with long laces that nearly touched the floor. My mask was a different story though; a wolf mask that was a light, icy blue mixed with white and some black lines.

"Hmph." I huffed aloud after looking myself over as I usually do when entering Mementos. I never got used to it, even though it seemed like Akira and Akechi did... They didn't even flinch from their outfits changing to their thief uniforms, the two taking on their personas rather quickly and getting serious. Though Joker was a mystery... He could control a handful of personas. It was odd enough that I could use two, but it didn't go well the last time I felt confident in using them. A shiver goes down my spine as I remember them turning against me. I then quickly snap out of my thoughts as I heard Joker's voice.

"Let's go." He stated firmly, walking to the station's stairway and down, leaving me behind with Akechi, or rather known as 'Crow'. who seemed to be surveying the area before turning his head to me.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked. I knew what he was referring to but I simply looked away from him, thankful that my mask was hiding my frown. He immediately took that as a sign to now dawdle on the subject, especially when Akira was probably heading to the first floor at this point.

"We should hurry if we want to keep up." He stated, heading after the Phantom Thief leader. I took a deep breath in and follow after them, still wondering why I was brought here.

After finding Joker at the beginning of our delve into Mementos, the three of us head further down to the first floor of 'Qimranut', the name we received from the Metaverse Navigator app that seemed to love appearing on phones. I, despite Joker telling me not to, still fought when we encountered shadows. I simply used my claws to damage them, dodging as many elemental attacks as I could when taking them down. My canine ears twitched lightly as I swore I heard Akechi curse, which was _definitely_ not something he'd usually do. 

"Wolf, please do be careful. I'd hate it if something bad happened to you, and we don't have the others with us so we have to be more careful." Crow told me but I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not weak, I can still fight." I retorted, seeing him flinch slightly from my sudden change in demeanor. His face held a brief expression of surprise before he closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to reflect on my words. While he did, I turned away and brushed past Joker while walking past him to head down the tracks in the direction of the second platform, the two quickly following. We cleared out about five floors in total until I felt uneasy, right as we finished killing off a weak shadow.

The air then changed quite quickly, and I noticed the walls and tracks around us pulsing with an angry red... That's when I heard it. Chains rattling in the nearby distance and quickly approaching. The Reaper was here. Then, out of all the times, I received a piercing headache, causing me to stumble back a little and hold my throbbing head.

"Ngh!" I let out a pained grunt, the pain ringing out through my body as I tried my best to get myself stabilized again. Joker quickly moved to my side, grabbing my shoulder with a light tug, attempting to get me to move. Though he quickly realizes that it's futile and pulls me against him, lifting me into his arms which I couldn't argue against.

"Joker, let's get out of here!" Crow shouted, running off while Joker also followed while carrying me. My vision was fading in and out due to the pain, the voices. I could hear a gasp from Crow and a shocked grunt from Joker as they quickly skidded to a halt.

"W-What..?" 

"Our path..." Joker muttered after Crow's frustrated growl, making me turn my head in the direction to see a jagged wall that barely reached the top, but the sloping formation it had would make it impossible for us to get back out this way. The Reaper rounded the corner from up ahead, glowing mysteriously with red like the walls that pulsed with the same shade. I let out a weak growl. It couldn't end like this, and I knew exactly what I needed to do. Forcing myself out of Joker's arms, I let myself fall to the rugged ground, breathing hard as I recovered from my splitting headache.

"Wolf-"

"Don't." I quickly stated, my hands balled into fists as my eyes locked onto the powerful shadow that was approaching quickly. However, it halted just a few meters away, floating there and watching us.

"I've been living in denial of my fate, the broken and blood-filled path my life took... Today is the day I break that." I breathed out, standing to my feet as The Reaper floated silently, its' single eye moving around wildly. It then began to lower its' guns in my direction as I heard my personas calling out to me. I reach up with both of my hands and begin to peel my stubborn mask off my face, some blood pouring over my fingers and onto the floor.

**_That's it... Now, call upon us. Let the fire and ice combine, let it envelope your soul!_ **

"Come to me! Cerberus, Fenrir!" I yelled as I rip the mask off my face, an explosion of blue flames forming around me, enveloping me yet not harming my accomplices. A large white and beige maned canine appeared alongside a giant purple-furred wolf, both appearing on either side of myself in full, rather than their broken forms like before. As soon as they were summoned, The Reaper fired his gun, attempting to shoot me. Luckily, Cerberus blocked it with his hardened tail. I looked back over my shoulder to Joker and Crow with a small smile.

"Well? We're getting our asses out of here." I stated calmly, finally finding my resolution.

The two both looked to each other with astonished expressions, but they then smiled and looked back to me, nodding confidently. Approaching my sides, they pulled their own masks off to summon their personas.

"Pale Rider!"

"Robin Hood!" The two called their personas to aid in my fight against The Reaper, who quickly fired bullets off again. We all perfectly dodged and sent out commands in revenge, actually harming our enemy.

"Fenrir, freeze it!" I commanded, watching the purple wolf howl, tiny ice crystals forming around The Reaper before exploding into sharp spear-tip-like formations. It was effective in freezing it, and Joker followed up with a Brain Shake, giving a technical hit to The Reaper. Unfortunately he wasn't knocked over, but Crow then also followed up with an Eigaon, giving some more damage. It seemed shaken up by the assault and followed up with a counter, using Riot Gun to rain bullets down upon the three of us. This couldn't be blocked, but I was able to dodge it, Joker and Crow not being so lucky and taking a few bullets. I grimace at the pain I hear come from them and close my eyes for a brief second, reflecting on my abilities.

"Be careful, you two." I growled, healing both of them and myself with Diarama from Fenrir. We continued on our assault and healing on rotation, that was until we noticed The Reaper beginning to get desperate with his moves. He was sending out elemental attacks to try and find our weaknesses, though Cerberus and Fenrir being together negated each other's weakness and allowed the moves to be absorbed. While Crow wasn't weak to anything, nor was Joker, I could tell that the moves were still doing a bit of damage.

"Joker, use your gun to knock it down like you did with the others!" I quickly tell him, recalling how he knocked multiple shadows out with his gun. I would've used my crossbow, but I already used them on the shadows earlier. Joker quickly nodded at my command, though it was obvious that he wasn't used to being the one that was told what to do. He pulled his gun out and knocked The Reaper down with the powerful cognitive bullets, and we rushed in, not wasting any time in performing an All-Out Attack. That didn't still didn't kill it, and I could tell it was on the verge of dying. It then began to concentrate, powering up its' attacks. At this point, I could hear the blood roaring in my body and the heavy breaths we were all exuding were signs that we were at our breaking points.

"Damnit..." I pant out, my tail whipping back and forth out of frustration. An idea then forms in my mind and I look between Crow and Joker, noticing their stances slouched a bit.

"Guys... This will be our final attack. Let's get it over with, together." I tell them, hinting at my idea being to combine our attacks by using them all at once.

"Heh. I'm surprised at how I like the sound of that. Let's do it, Joker." Crow said, adjusting his posture as he called upon Robin Hood again.

Joker took a breath in and nodded, standing up straighter as well as he summoned Skadi. I take a quick second to adjust myself before pointing at The Reaper.

"Cerberus, Fenrir! Claw its' eye out!" I shouted, watching them both dash at the weakened shadow, both slashing across its' head.

"Robin Hood, destroy it!" Crow called out, following suit as his persona used a powerful physical attack.

"Skadi, freeze it!" Joker then shouted as well, a giant tree of ice sprouting out from The Reaper then shattering, the ice exploding on the outside and inside its' body. 

A distorted noise sounded from the creature as the attacks rushed it all at once, taking the last of its' energy. The long guns it was holding fell the the floor and dissipated, dark particles leaving The Reaper's body as it slowly collapsed to the floor, letting out a wheezing breath as its' body evaporated into nothing.

I weakly chuckle before falling back onto the floor, the other two doing the same as their legs gave out and exhaustion took over. We all panted for breaths, my eyes closed as I did my best to recover from such a life threatening fight. I could also feel the ground shift, and I assumed our path was reopened.

"R..Remind me to never... Ever... Come back in here when that _thing_ is around..." Crow breathed, Joker chuckling weakly at his words, though I couldn't help but to chuckle as well. It took us both a moment to recover enough to move, but knowing the shadow could come back like the many others, we helped each other to the exit, taking out the weak shadows with our guns on the way.

As soon as we got ourselves out of Mementos and returned to the real world, I could feel a sense of calm, but that didn't stop the exhaustion in my body from hitting me at full force.

"Well, that was quite an interesting experience." Akechi murmured as I adjusted my school outfit, making sure the pins on my hair were still in place.

"Thanks, I hate it." Joker said before sighing with a shake of his head, and I huffed at his words. We all looked between each other and we couldn't help but to laugh this time. We nearly died, and yet we were still making jokes.

"Where the hell were you guys?!" I heard a familiar voice yell out, and running to us was Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Futaba, Yusuke, Makoto and Haru.

"We were very worried... Morgana gathered us when he saw you weren't back at Leblanc yet." Haru said softly, though I couldn't help but to rub the back of my neck sheepishly while Akechi and Akira shifted uncomfortably.

"We went to train." Akira answered after a moment of worrying silence passed.

"I also gained control of my personas." I stated, earning a shocked 'For real?!' from Ryuji and some surprised words from the others before they offered me congratulations, easing up now that they knew the three of us were safe. Akira then nodded for everyone to follow him back to Leblanc, which most did except for Akechi and myself.

I stood back and tilted my head to look over at the detective prince, who watched Akira with a blank expression.

"... So, will you finally tell me why you wanted to go into Mementos with us?" I ask blatantly, Akechi tearing his gaze from Akira and locking onto me. He breathed out a light sigh before giving a soft smile.

"Perhaps I'll tell you another time, but for now, let's catch up with the others." He said, avoiding answering the question. It was something he always did for questions that were too personal, so I didn't press further. As I started to follow Akira, I felt Akechi's hand on my shoulder as he walked to my side.

"You did good in there." He said, a hint of surprise coming across my face as he walked ahead of me, leaving me flabbergasted. He never complimented anyone...

I couldn't help but to feel a slight heat come to my cheeks before I ran after the group, growling at them to wait up.

Finally... I felt like I was part of the team. I was a Phantom Thief, and not a freak to these humans.


End file.
